


convenient excuses

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [93]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, PWP, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Lysithea has a hard time coming up with an excuse for why she's cuddling with Byleth, if she isn't scared. But Byleth thinks even her fear is an excuse for something else.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: Poll Fics [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Kudos: 32





	convenient excuses

“I promise that this really isn’t necessary,” Lysithea mumbles, but still she snuggles closer to Byleth, making it clear that she has no intention of getting up soon. It is only because of her that the two of them ended up cuddling to begin with, and now she still tries to claim that she has nothing to do with it, and that it is not something that she  _ needs _ to do.

If Byleth were a bit more cruel, she might tell Lysithea to take a hike then, and go back to her own room, but she isn’t, and she is honestly just glad for this excuse for the two of them to get a little bit closer. Lysithea was afraid to walk back to her room alone, and came knocking on Byleth’s store, perhaps to ask for an escort back, only to end up snuggling in bed with her. Which tells Byleth all she needs to know, because asking for an escort to her room would have been easy enough, but choosing to get into bed with her pretty much confirms that her feelings for the girl are not at all unrequited.

“I know it isn’t,” Byleth replies, and at first, Lysithea thinks that she is just agreeing with her, and saying that she thinks Lysithea is brave enough to not need this, but then, she corrects that. “But it does make for a good excuse, doesn’t it?”

“Excuse? Excuse for what?” she asks, already growing flustered and trying to pull away. Byleth pulls her into a tighter hug instead, and Lysithea stops struggling immediately, going limp and letting Byleth hold her.

“Isn’t that what you were really after? Pretending to be scared so that we could get closer?” asks Byleth, glad that Lysithea can’t see her face. As stoic as she can pretend to be, she is not without emotion, and coming out and saying things like that are enough to leave her blushing.

She is certain that Lysithea is blushing as well, as she stammers, “I-I...I never...had any such intentions, honestly! I only...I only…”

“So you were just afraid?” Perhaps Byleth is capable of being a little cruel, even where Lysithea is concerned.

“I never said that! I never said that at all! I was only saying that…” But try as she might, Lysithea can’t think of another excuse, not one to hide her fear of the dark, and certainly not one to hide her attraction to her professor.

“What are you trying to say, Lysithea?” she urges her on, sensing the girl’s frustration, and knowing that it is only a matter of time before she actually cracks.

“I just...I’m saying that I….oh...fine, then! Have it your way! You win!” she practically shrieks, before looking up at Byleth, her face visibly red even in the dark like this, as she throws her arms around Byleth’s neck and pulls her into a clumsy, yet aggressive, kiss.

Byleth is stunned for a moment, surprised that Lysithea’s approach turned out to be so blunt, but she does not mind at all, and is soon returning the kiss, her body pressed close to Lysithea’s as she moans into it. Lysithea echoes her moans with little whimpers, and it is not hard to see that she has wanted this for a while, perhaps as long as Byleth has. Her fear was not merely an excuse to get closer, but they can pretend like it was, because both know that it was only a matter of time before they found  _ some _ way to get close like this.

Shifting their bodies while they kiss, Byleth is soon able to move so that Lysithea is laying flat on her back, with Byleth on top of her, still kissing her, and moving a hand down her body, caressing her over top of her nightgown. She shivers with excitement, but goes stiff as Byleth reaches the hem of the dress, pushing it up so that she can rest a hand on Lysithea’s warm thigh.

Pulling out of the kiss, she breathlessly asks, “Is that okay?”

Lysithea turns her head to the side, blushing furiously as she mumbles, “You just surprised me, but...yes, if you please...I’d like for you to keep going.”

“Just what I wanted to hear,” Byleth replies, before leaning down to resume their kiss, and pulling down Lysithea’s panties all at once. Her kiss serves to muffle the girl’s moans as she teases her, rubbing the insides of both of her thighs in neat circles for a bit before she actually moves to finger her.

When she does, Lysithea’s breath catches in her throat, and for a moment, she nearly forgets to breathe, as Byleth starts to work a finger inside of her. Now, she breaks the kiss again, just to make sure that Lysithea  _ does _ remember to breathe, and so that she can listen to her moans and whimpers, and can watch the expression on her face as she begins to give into her pleasure. She is so adorable that Byleth can hardly stand it, and she pushes another finger inside of her, just to see her mouth fall open as she cries out pathetically, overwhelmed by such simple pleasure.

It is more pleasure than she has ever known, and Byleth is glad to be the one to teach it to her. Beneath her touch, Lysithea is completely helpless, desperately reaching for more as she moans and incoherently begs, with Byleth only barely able to understand what it is that she is begging for. All she wants is for Byleth to keep going, and so she does, helping Lysithea reach closer and closer, until she is at her limit, until she can no longer hold back, calling out for her professor as she comes, sudden and hard.

Right away, she relaxes, going limp beneath Byleth, her breath coming in ragged gasps. There is no doubt in Byleth’s mind that she will have no trouble sleeping now, scared or otherwise, but she will also not be able to make it back to her room anytime soon. Byleth is content to hold her through the night, and perhaps, if she is not ready to sleep just yet, teach her a few new tricks to pass the time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
